


That They May Know Our Love

by Velika_Azure_Wing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velika_Azure_Wing/pseuds/Velika_Azure_Wing
Summary: Natasha and Brunnhilde/Valkyrie decided to come out to the Avengers.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 32





	That They May Know Our Love

Natasha looked out of her bedroom window at the Avengers compound. She sighed deeply before moving to get out of bed. She was stopped by a hand lazily grabbing at her wrist.

"I need to go to work sleepy head, and so do you, come to think of it" she said with a faint laugh.

The woman in the bed next to her groaned and threw an arm over her eyes as she rolled away from Natasha.

"Brunnhilde," Natasha said, feigning a serious tone.

"Natasha," the Valkyrie replied in a similar tone of voice, though it softened as she added, "I thought you'd be more eager to stay in bed, given what you promised last night."

Natasha's smile dropped. "You're going to hold me to that?" She asked. 

"You did promise."

"I know. Just checking." She placed a quick kiss on Valkyrie's lips and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. 

When she got back Brunnhilde had gotten out of bed and was in the process of tying back her long dark hair. She was dressed in Earth Casual, as she called it. It most often consisted of a loose t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and occasionally a leather jacket. 

She looked up at Natasha and smiled. "Are you sure you're ready for this? I've been thinking and... I know I've been pushy. I'm just not used to hiding my relationships from people. I'm not used to hiding." 

When Natasha raised an eyebrow at her she continued, "I'm just saying, I don't think I was really appreciating how hard this might be for you and if you need more time, that's okay."

Natasha simply shook her head. "No, I made up my minde. No point in giving up now. I am used to hiding, but not from them. Not anymore."

"So we do this together."

"You're on."

"One last question," Brunnhilde asked, "Do you want to do this one at a time or all at once?" 

"One at a time is easier, less variables, but all at once is faster and I won't have to repeat myself as much. Lets do the last one," Natasha decided after a moment. "We should wait until tonight. The team's having a movie night and we can do it then."

That night, as the team settled around on the large couches that surrounded the obnoxiously large tv that Stark had insisted on. Everyone settled in place. Wanda rested her head on Vision's shoulder. Thor sat as close to the screen as possible, Banner as far away as possible. Peter sat curled up in an old blanket with a bowl of popcorn wider than his torso. Clint sat on the backrest of of the couch, perched above everyone else. Sam and Bucky had caused such a hassle beforehand that Rhodey had placed himself in between them and was firmly ignoring the looks they shot each other behind his head. Tony and Steve sat next to each other. 

"What movie are we watching?" Clint asked. "Is it Disney?"

"Star Wars," Tony replied. "Steve and the kid have never seen it." 

"It's Disney, I guess," Clint grumbled. 

"Shut up, you love Star Wars." Natasha swatted his leg.

"Yeah, alright."

As the movie played Natasha couldn't help but notice how Tony's hand would absentmindedly card through Steve's hair, as well as how much closer they'd gotten over the course of the film. Stark was practically on top of Steve at this point and she couldn't help but laugh to herself that she'd never noticed it before. 

"What is it?" Brunnhilde asked.

"Oh nothing. I just think we aren't the only ones who need to make an announcement." She lightly gestured to the to men. 

The Valkyrie chuckled in agreement. 

As the film came to a close and the credits rolled, everyone prepared to go pack up and go to bed. Conversations sprung up about the film. Peter remarked how old some of the graphics looked. Tony threw popcorn at him.

Brunnhilde leaned over to Natasha and whispered to her under the noise, "How did you want to do this?"

"Oh, I was thinking a little something like this," Natasha whispered as she leaned in and kissed the Valkyrie on the mouth in full view of everyone. 

Natasha heard the lul quite slightly as people noticed them. Thor was the first to break it, as always. 

"Brunnhilde," he said, "I see you've found yourself a worthy companion. Excellent. In my experience the women of Midgard can be quite formidable."

She looked back at him and smirked. "Indeed they can."

"How did I not know about this?" Clint asked. 

"I didn't want you to," Natasha replied with a coy smile.

Bruce caught her eye across the way and gave her a small, soft smile. She returned the look.

"Oh, well congratulations, Miss Widow, Miss Valkyrie," Peter said.

"Why thank you, Peter," Brunhilde said.

"Dido on what Peter said," Wanda chimed in from Vision's side. He nodded his head in kind.

Bucky flashed Natasha a knowing smile and a thumbs up before Sam smacked his hand down.

"You don't respond to someone coming out with a thumbs up you dumbass," he said.

"And how would you know?" Bucky retorted. "I bet I've know way more lesbians than you."

"Boys!" Rhodey said. He flashed the two women an apologetic look that they couldn't help but laugh at.

"He does know we're bi right?" Brunnhilde asked. 

"Shhh, don't correct him, I don'tknow if his old heart can take it," Natasha giggled. 

"Hey, I heard that," Bucky yelled back.

Stark leaned back on his heels and said, "Huh, no time like the present, eh, Capsical?" 

He reached up and pulled Steve down into a kiss. 

"How did not know about THIS?" Clint asked. 

Natasha smiled and wrapped her arms around her love. Leave it to Tony Stark to steal the moment. No matter, she would get plenty more, and now, she didn't have to hide any of them.


End file.
